Comfort Me
by RayzeChase
Summary: The great Akashi Seijuurou feels like he's insignificant after a day at the office, but Kuroko Tetsuya is there to say otherwise. I'm really bad at summaries, sorry. Warning! You might learn something regarding business!


Hoi there! This is for my lovely Kris Kringle receiver! Although it's been a while since I've really made a fan fiction, I tired really hard to make it look good.

(Sorry for any mistakes in spelling, grammar, and such. I was never an English Major to begin with lol. )

Anyways I Hope You Enjoy! ⌒(≧▽ ° )

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, but I do own this story.

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou was never one to miss a meeting. He was always on time, if not early, and was usually the one to commence the conference. Today wasn't any different. He arrived promptly at 8:30 a.m. and stood by when everyone of his clients and underlings filed in after thirty minutes of preparation. The assembly started five minutes after and began as Seijuurou presented today's topic of discussion. Around the table, everyone took a turn presenting their idea at the table. One-by-one, they were shot down by either another member or by Seijuurou himself. After hours of hearing useless drivel, it finally was Seijuurou's turn.

He stood up and proposed his plan with sangfroid. As he expected, most of the members of the table disagreed. Seijuurou quietly scoffed in the inside.

'How unprofessional. To resent my proposal and I because of such a trifling thing such as age and the future caretaker of the company.'

So in retaliation, Seijuurou sat back in his seat and justified his plan.

With a business-like smiled, Seijuurou sat down, hands folded and said, "Well wouldn't this double or maybe even triple our profits? Isn't this what's trending among our audience these days?"

A few quietly murmurs of agreement were heard, pleasing Seijuurou's ears. As he was about to disperse the meeting, an insignificant and plain man argued with his plan.

"How do you know this 'trend,'as you say, will continue? HOW on earth does this even make us more money if this _**thing**_ costs so little?"

The man look proud of himself, looking as if he'd shown-up God. As a result of this outburst, people around the table vocally agreed.

Seijuurou's smile disappeared. 'Did these people not know such a simple and popular business strategy? Is THIS why my family's corporation has its finances dwindling? People with now with concocted unsuccessful plans and gaining paychecks they don't deserve?'

Again, Seijuurou stood up from his chair and replied, "This trend is more than likely to continue. If, and only if, this product isn't popular, there are still consumers who have money to burn. It's a sense of luxury that keeps people around a product and with the Akashi Corporation's logo on it, there are bound to be people who will buy it."

"The reasons why prices are so inexpensive right now is because of business competition. We are new in this type of product and we have money to spare. Call it the Walmart effect. As companies cannot afford this loss of money anymore, they will discontinue their product and we may increase the price."

The same man who had argued with his idea, stood up once again. And with a childish tone, he yelled out, "This will not work! I know it will not! The Akashi Corp. is is where it is now because of its investment in stocks and shares. Why should we change it now?!"

Seijuurou was now ticked off. The frown on his face was evidence of that. With a irritated sigh, he explained.

"Which is why the company's money is now diminishing. The company cannot survived with just investments anymore. Not with this kind of economy. This company needs to adapt to the majority of the population which happens to be Japan's on growing teens!"

Seijuurou was now livid. His eyes wide with questions wanting to be answered.

"Are belittling me? It it because I'm young?"

Since no one answered, he began to let his words run wild and.

"You may think whatever you want, but there's a reason why I'm head of our financing department now and that's because I've trained in business way longer than any of you. It's been incorporated into me since I was born. Just because I'm the current president's doesn't mean I've had it easy. I've worked my way up here. And if you can't accept that I'm on equal, or even on a higher, place than you in terms of experience, then you're dead wrong."

Everyone in the room held a breath if fear of angering the Akashi any further. This was their first time seeing the oh so everly level-headed and poised Akashi lose his control and expressed his distaste in them.

Seijuurou, who finished composing himself after his ramble, was now packing his papers into his briefcase.

"Meeting adjourned."

With that, he briskly walked out of the room and towards his office.

* * *

In the kitchen of a grand apartment stood a 23 year old Tetsuya. In his pink kindergarten smock and icy blue hair tied back, he stirred his concoction while he waited for his lover to come home. Tetsuya, having found that Seijuurou was unable to come home until tonight, had taken it upon himself to make dinner and buy dessert. It was a perfect opportunity for Tetsuya to make Seijuurou's Birthday dinner. Checking the time and realizing that its already past eight o'clock, Tetsuya turned off the stove, Tetsuya set the table. With a proud smile at the set table and food, he went to let Nigou into the house.

In came Nigou, who had grown big thanks to Seijuurou and Tetsuya's affections and constant care. The husky in turn had became a makeshift guardian for Tetsuya when ever Seijuurou was to leave for work and vice versa. Outside, he was considered a dangerous dog, but inside the homey apartment, he turned into a little pup again. As he entered, Nigou immediately let out an excited string of barks and slobbery licks on Tetsuya.

"Okay, Nigou! Come one, let's get ready for daddy. He's going to be home soon."

Together they went to take a quick bath and got dressed for Akashi's arrival. Tetsuya came out of their room dressed in a light blue dress shirt and white slacks. An expensive watch, given to him by Seijuurou, adorned his wrist. He combed his semi-long hair and braided it into an extravagant bun.

Twirling a piece of loose hair, he questioned himself aloud. "I should really cut this, huh?"

"I concur. It looks very beautiful on you."

Tetsuya turned and saw Seijuurou in all his glory. He smiled at his compliment, although a little embarrassed by it.

Seijuurou and finished taking off his shoes and stood at the doorway entrance. His tie was loosened and suit mildly wrinkled, but still as handsome as ever in Tetsuya's eyes.

"Well everything looks beautiful on you after all." Seijuurou chuckled and leaned in for a kiss.

Given how long they lived together, there was always something Seijuurou would come up with to rile Tetsuya up. Seijuurou smiled at the image of his lover getting flushed red at his act of endearment and continued to keep his eyes shut awaiting for his reward.

"You-you have no filter don't you."

Even with that said, Tetsuya still leaned in for the kiss.

After a second or two , they both pulled back when they heard a familiar bark and and laughed heartily.

Nigou had his tongue out and patiently waited to be noticed. His eyes wide with want to receive affection from them.

"And I see that Tetsuya wasn't the only one to get dressed!" Seijuurou chuckled as he squatted down to bring Nigou into a hug.

Nigou had on a customized sweater with his caregivers on it and printed above their heads said '#1 PARENTS!'

"Were did you this sweater my dear Tetsuya? It's absolutely charming." He snickered as he saw something that resembled Rudolph's bright red nose placed on the middle of his face.

"You can just get about anything when you have access to the internet, Sei. I've got one for myself too since I couldn't let up the change to give you a red nose and not have one as well. Anyway, come on. I'm sure you're hungry after a grueling day of work. Let's eat before the food gets cold."

* * *

The two were now in their bedroom. They had just finished putting Nigou to sleep in their living room after their night time merriment of watching TV and playing around. As they were about to sleep, Tetsuya made conversation.

"Did something happen at work?"

"...I could never fool you can I? When did you noticed?"

"I noticed the moment you creased your brow after dinner while playing with Nigou. You really aren't as sneaky as you think Sei."

Seijuurou stayed silent for a moment, but knowing his lover, he was going to come clean sooner or later. Sitting up on the headboard of the bed, he relayed his tale of dissatisfaction.

"My coworkers at the meeting really got to me today. Sometimes I wonder, why they were even hired if they can't keep but be unprofessional at work, but the inadequate approval I receive, gives reason for my self-esteem to lower. I want to be thought of like an equal or maybe something more. Someone akin to the head of the project like I'm supposed to be; however, my underlings seem to underestimate my abilities. I would like to think of myself as superior, but I don't really know right now. It's just really frustrating when no one can trust my decisions and question it as if they were there to usurp my position."

"Sei, don't let them get to you."

" I know,but the sudden outburst on my part was also improper of me. It's like I've also stooped down to their level and shouldn't have do-"

Tetsuya shushed him and continued his attempt to console the man.

"Let me continue. Sei, you've always been an intelligent man, I'm sure that you'll figure something out. Today's event was only a moment of weakness concerning your part. Don't let them ruin your birthday."

Seijuurou let out a sigh of frustration and responded to Tetsuya's attempt of encouragement.

"...It's just hard sometimes. Since the other me had laid dormant for some time, the me that was always so sure of his self, I find myself questioning if I'm good enough to lead something as important as this. I'm not as confident as I thought I was. It's like middle school all over again."

At this Tetsuya sat up on the bed and looked straight at Seijuurou's crimson eyes

"There are times when all of us question our meaning in this world, Sei. You aren't the only one to face this. And unfortunately, there are people who succumb to that feeling and start to loath themselves. And I'm sorry that it happened to you back then. And I'm sorry I didn't notice it at the time. However, I'm here now and I'll be here as long as you'd have me."

By this point Tetsuya was squeezing Seijuurou's hand. Trying to express his regret and his worry, Tetsuya leaned in for a kiss. One that Seijuurou eagerly complied to. It was filled with all the warmth and love that they both could muster. They hungrily tasted each other as if this was going to be the last day that they'd ever see them again. Before the kiss went even further, Tetsuya broke it with a hug. There was something he wanted to say to Seijuurou before he'd be unable to speak after tonight. (￢‿￢ )

"I'll always be here to reevaluate your self worth if you doubt yourself again, you know?" Flashing a grin, he playfully continued, "But~ I might be a little bit biased since I always thought you were cool before be got together anyways."

Like an arrow pierced his heart, Seijuurou found himself falling in love again. With a loving smile, he brought his forehead to collide softly with his beloved's.

Right before getting jumped, Tetsuya was able to hear Sei's signature line.

"Why do you always seem to exceed my expectations, Kuroko Tetsuya?"


End file.
